


I'm Home

by Kim Yoon Chan (Oziller)



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oziller/pseuds/Kim%20Yoon%20Chan
Summary: Someone makes a surprise visit to the VIXX dorm...





	I'm Home

It was late into the night and the dorm was a little quieter than normal after a long day of schedules. Taekwoon was sitting on the couch, facing away from the front door, when the beeping of the door pierced through the silence. With an assumption that it was Wonshik finally coming home after being in his studio, he dismissed the noise as he kept reading through his musical script. The entering body stopped in the foyer, to take off their clunky boots and change into some comfortable slippers before they quietly made their way into the house.  

He took in his surroundings and sighed relief at being somewhere familiar, somewhere home. Footsteps took him closer to Taekwoon, who was still busy reading to notice who it was that actually entered. 

“Wonshik-ah…there’s a plate of food for you if you want to eat, it’s on the kitchen counter,” Taekwoon said absentmindedly, eyes not moving away from the paper in front of him. With a small smile, the person moved closer, to stand right behind him, before he leaned over and covered Taekwoon’s eyes with his hands. Startled by his sudden loss of eyesight, Taekwoon relaxed when he noticed that there was a familiar scent lingering.  

“Wonshik-ah…since when do you smell like Hakyeon?” was the question that left his lips, curiosity getting at him. He felt hot breath against his left ear, tickling him and giving him shivers.  

“That’s because I’m not Wonshik...” the silky voice had whispered to him, with a giggle at the end. Straight away, Taekwoon reached up to take the hands away from his eyes, and he turned around to see his friend behind him with a cheeky look on his face. Still clad in his army gear, Taekwoon couldn’t believe his eyes.  

“Hakyeon-ah…what are you doing here??”  

“Well, I had some days off and I didn’t feel like going back to my place,” Hakyeon answered with a shrug of his shoulders like it was a normal occurrence.  

“Have you eaten? I can heat something for you…” Taekwoon asked but Hakyeon just shook his head.  

“I ate something before I came here…” Hakyeon waved him off. “…where is everyone?”  

The house seemed quieter than he ever remembered it being and it was a little disturbing in his eyes.  

“Wonshik is at the studio as usual, Hwannie’s at musical rehearsals and the kids are in the room watching a movie or something,” Taekwoon answered with a small smile.  

“Oh…well I’m going to visit the kids and let you get back to reading,” he said as he moved away with light steps. He walked down the familiar hallway and up to one of the bedroom doors. Hakyeon slowly opened it and peaked in, to see Hongbin and Hyuk on the bed, watching a movie on the laptop. He knocked on the door and both of them turned to look at him.  

“Hyung!” they both shouted, Hyuk quick enough to get off the bed and leap into Hakyeon’s arms. Long arms encircled bodies and the both of them enjoyed the hug more than they normally would. Hongbin was next, arms lifted his hyung and bouncing around.  

“We miss you hyung, are you staying?!” one of them asked and he nodded before they erupted in cheers.  

“Sleepover!!” 

Later that night, Jaehwan came home from his musical rehearsal, to a semi loud house. With his curiosity peaked, he shuffled into the house to three of the members messing with each other in the living room, a movie playing in the background, forgotten.  

“What’s got you all so excited?? It’s really late,” Jaehwan asked, a laugh escaping his lips at seeing them in a good mood.  

Before they even had a chance to answer him, another voice, a familiar one answered from behind him: 

“That’s because I’m home my favourite dongsaeng...” Jaehwan had never whipped around so fast, nearly losing his balance.  

“Hyungie!” he shouted; his energy suddenly spiked at the sight of his oldest hyung in front of him.  

“Let me wash up real quick then I wanna join you!!” he hurried away, with the others laughing behind him. And not ten minutes later, Jaehwan had come out in his pyjamas all ready to snuggle in with his members.  

“Hyung....am I really your favourite dongsaeng?” he asked as he leaned against Hakyeon.  

“What are you talking about...my favourite dongsaeng hasn’t come home yet!” he exclaimed much to the dismay of the others.  

“I thought I was your favourite?”  

“What about me!”  

“You said I was!” 

The night went on with their squabble, most likely loud enough to wake the neighbours.  

When Wonshik arrived, in the wee hours of the morning, he came home to five of his members all sprawled in the living room, looking all too comfortable. He huffed, not happy that nobody thought to call him and tell him his Hakyeon hyung was home. 

Without another thought, Wonshik washed up and squeezed himself in the space between Hakyeon and Hyuk, snuggling up as best as he could.  

“Wonshik-ah...I love you...”  


End file.
